


i want a boy who knows exactly what he needs

by strfkr (gothtaako)



Series: jump into the heat, spinning on our feet [3]
Category: the adventure zone
Genre: Dirty Talk, Face Sitting, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Teasing, more self indulgent smut, trans taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothtaako/pseuds/strfkr
Summary: Taako loves this, but he’s sure Magnus loves it more.





	i want a boy who knows exactly what he needs

The bindings on his wrists were simple, serving their purpose without being particularly aesthetically pleasing, but Taako still admires the way Magnus looks bound, completely submissive with his hands above his head, his broad chest rising and falling, cock flush against his stomach, dripping precum. Taako briefly considers blowing him, but as enticing as it was, that wasn’t the plan for tonight.

Instead, Taako runs his fingers teasingly across Magnus’ chest, lightly tracing on the scars and then rolling the nubs between his fingers. A soft sound comes out of Magnus, so Taako continues to play with his sensitive nipples until the sound turns into a pleading whine. Taako cups Magnus’ face, leaning close enough to feel the bigger man’s hot breath, lips close enough for a kiss but Taako didn’t want to spoil Magnus.

“What is it?” Taako asks, teasingly, knowing exactly what is was. Magnus whines again, squirming under the way Taako loomed over him, close enough to touch and kiss but unable to. “Cat got your tongue?” Taako laughs and finally pecks him on the lips.

“If that were the case, this wouldn’t be very fun for you,” Magnus manages, trying his best to sound held together, but Taako could hear the way Magnus was becoming undone. He sounded breathless and desperate, but not enough of either.

“Please Mags, you know my favorite part is watching you squirm, beg, and become putty in my hands.” Taako wraps his hand loosely around Magnus’ dick, gently rubbing the head in a way he knew would have Magnus melt.

Almost immediately, Magnus does exactly that, closing his eyes and relishing in the soft touch. “ _Oh Taako_ ,” he whimpers pitifully, the touch not being at all enough but still there and teasing and hot. Taako watches Magnus’ hips twitch, knowing that he was probably holding back from fucking into Taako’s hand.

“You’re so good for me Mags.” Taako rewards him with a firmer stroke, drawing a much louder much more breathless moan from the man. Magnus arches into this touch, as if asking for more, but Taako pulls his hand away and instead moves to straddle Magnus, hands on his chest to keep himself steady.

Taako smiles down at Magnus, running his hands across his broad chest again, squeezing and grabbing hard enough to draw another whimper or two from him. “It’s _so_ tempting to just hop on your dick and ride you till the sun rises…” Taako laughs when Magnus throws his head back and bites his lip at the image. He lifts himself back up and moves up so his knees are on each side of Magnus’ head, threading a hand through his boyfriend’s hair. “But I think it’s time for dinner.”

Taako loves this, but he’s sure Magnus loves it more. Taako sinks down to sit on Magnus’ face and he almost immediately lets out a grateful moan. Like a starving man. Magnus makes it easy for Taako to grind himself against his tongue, flattening it so Taako could just press against his tongue. With every move and roll of Taako’s hips, another appreciative sound came from Magnus. Taako doesn’t hold back his own sounds either, groaning at the feeling of Magnus’ wet hot mouth on him, moaning at the lewd sight under him, Magnus completely surrendering himself to have his face fucked. It was dizzying how hot it was, how good it felt. Every move of his own hips had Taako throwing his head back in pleasure and Magnus whimpering in lust.

“Mm, you like that? You like when I sit on your face? You like it when I _fuck_ your face?” Taako tightens his grip on Magnus’ hair, pulling him flush against his heat and Magnus makes the most obscene noise, a loud and desperate whine with a full body shudder, as if to answer Taako’s question. Taako can’t help but giggle before continuing to rock his hips against Magnus’ face, pushing himself closer and closer to orgasm.

“As much fun as it is to have your hands tied up like this, I do really like having your hands on my thighs.” Taako leans over, undoing the simple knot (that Magnus definitely could’ve broken out of if he wanted to) and freeing Magnus’ hands. He instantly grabs Taako’s thighs, pulling him against his mouth as he gently sucks on his clit, making Taako gasp and dig his fingers into Magnus’ hair.

“That’s a good boy,” Taako moans.The strong, bruising grip on his thighs in combination with Magnus’ tongue circling his clit and relentlessly has Taako whining and whimpering, still close, still so close. Taako isn’t sure what Magnus does with his tongue that finally has Taako tipping, but the orgasm hits him hard and fast. If it wasn’t for Magnus’ grip, he would’ve fallen over, but Magnus’ holds him steady, still running his tongue over Taako’s sensitive clit as he shudders and rides out his orgasm, savoring every hot second. When it becomes too much, Taako gently pushes Magnus’ head away and almost laughs at how pitiful he looks. Taako was pretty sure Magnus would never stop if he didn’t have to.  
  
Magnus, as helpful as always, gently lifts Taako enough so that he can collapse properly.

“Give me a minute to recover,” Taako pants, rolling onto his back and feeling like every single nerve in his body was buzzing and tingling.

“Don’t sweat it, I can take care of it myself.”

Taako pouts. “Are you sure? I just need like 5 minutes, tops.”

“I’m sure.”

“Magnus let me jerk you off.”

“You’re tired.”

“I want to jerk you off.”

Magnus cums almost instantly, having been worked up and teased for the better part of the last hour. He’s loud and moans Taako’s name, spilling cum all over his hand while Taako continues to stroke him until his oversensitive and almost crying.

“See, you would never be that mean to yourself. And you _like_ it when I’m mean to you.” Taako smiles and settles into Magnus’ arms, wiping the cum on his hand on the sheets.

“That’s gross.”

“You’re gross.” Taako kisses Magnus drowsily, missing most of his mouth and only catching the corner.

Magnus smiles before kissing Taako properly. “And you’re washing the sheets.”

**Author's Note:**

> haha  
> i dont have anything to say  
> :^)


End file.
